Will This Work
by Remo Con
Summary: On HoldA girl Kenshin almost killed in the revolution shows up at he dojo... What will Kaoru do?
1. Default Chapter

Diclaimer: I don't own a thing, poor poor me

*

Several moments seemed to turn into hours. Neither moved, hardly daring to breathe. Hard violet eyes stared to be met by soft green ones. Understanding hung between them in the stale night air. But a sense of duty did as well. Words of a killer hung off his lips, not sounding to any ears. She smiled slightly, waiting for the end. It was what she wanted. This responsibility, the way she had to send people death, it was eating away inside of her. The sword in his hand shook slightly. Drawing a deep breath he looked away and turned his back. A silver gleam shone briefly as the moon struck the metal. He put it away then walked down the street, leaving her to watch the silent night turn into morn.

*

Please Review, it's my first fic. I will update much, much more later!


	2. Second Meeting

Diclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe a few dust balls that grow in my room.

*

She walked along the road, searching for the famed Kaimya dojo. After the revolution she had heard of the style, which was supposedly used to protect people. To use a sword in that way seemed strange. Wind blew through the trees, knocking sakura blossoms to the ground. How peaceful everything was.

            "Hey ugly!" A boy's voice rang out, breaking the spell.

            "How dare you call me ugly!" A girl yelled. She came out of the woods and there stood a building, a sign clearly stating Kaimya dojo.

            "Guess this is the place," She murmured. Raising her hand she knocked softly on the door. 

            "Shut up Yahiko!" The girl said.

            "Why?" Yahiko asked, sounding slightly snotty.

            "I think I heard someone knocking," The girl said. Moments later the door sung open and a girl who appeared to be about eighteen or so with long black hair and blue eyes appeared.

            "Hello," The girl said, motioning for her to come in. "What do you want?" Though the girl's tone was polite her eyes showed obvious mistrust.

            'What could that look have come from?' She thought. 'Why is she so wary of strangers?'

            "Forgive my intrusion," She said aloud. "But I had heard of the Kaishien (?) Style of sword fighting in my travels and I was intrigued so greatly that I had to find out what the style looked like. A sword to protect is an interesting concept." The girl's eyes narrowed.

            "Really," The girl said sarcastically. "And what is the name of the mysterious woman who wants to know about the Kaishien Style?"

            "Yashi Kagarata?" A man said, his eyes wide. His red hair shone in the sun and his now soft-violet eyes were different from the moon-covered assassin with amber eyes, but there was no mistaking it.

            "Battousai?" Yashi said, feeling stunned. Their eyes locked together and for a moment they were transported back to one cold, moonlight night ten years ago.

*

? Is that what it's called? Tell me! Oh yeah, what do you think of the name? (I don't actually think it's Japanese, but hey)

Next Chapter will be coming soon!


	3. A Familiar Ring

A big thanks to Kaykoha Ayanithne for reviewing and for telling me how to spell the Kaimya Kasshin Ryu! Disclaimer: Hikijo is ugly, Kenshin is hot, I own Rurouni Kenshin, hehe (sigh) not. * "Yashi Kagarata?" Kaoru asked. There was something familiar about that name that just barely eluded her.  
"What are you doing here?" Kenshin asked. The sun beat down on top of them all and the comforting breeze from before refused to blow. Yashi stared at the man who was supposed to have killed her over ten years ago.  
"What are you doing here?" Kenshin asked again, his eyes studying her carefully. The thing he remembered most clearly of her was still the same. Her green eyes were still haunted by many things, and yet seemed to be searching his soul at the same time. But everything else about her seemed older now, much more worn out. The clothes she wore were slightly ragged, but were still acceptable in semi-polite society. Her hair, which ten years ago had almost touched the ground was now just barely below her shoulders. Strapped to her waist was a sword. That most of all surprised him. She was not a sword-fighter, she was the person who assigned the fighters. An agent of sorts really.  
"I came to see what the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu was," Yashi answered finally. "I had heard so much about it during my travels. But that's not the question I'm thinking of right now. What are you, the legendary Battousai who disappeared at the end of the revolution, doing here in the dojo where you learn the style of swordsmanship that is used to protect people?"  
"Hey," Kaoru snapped at her. "Kenshin's not like the manslayer he used to be."  
"I don't think," Yashi said, looking hard at the girl. "That I ever caught your name."  
"My name is Kaoru Kaimya, the only living master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu at the moment," She said proudly.  
"So, you're the last of the Kaimya line," Yashi said quietly, something flickering in her eyes. "Your father was the one who created the style, was he not?" Kaoru nodded. No one moved for a moment.  
"Hey, where is everybody?" Sano bellowed. It was unnerving how quiet the place was.  
"Over here, Sano!" Yahiko called.  
"Oh," Sano said as he walked over. "I didn't see you there." Then he saw Yashi.  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
"I'm not someone you would appreciate," Yashi answered in her quiet tone. "As I see you the only remaining member of the Seki Hotai." Sano's eyes got wide.  
"You're an imperialist?" He said incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me."  
"Yashi Kagarata was never an imperialist," Kenshin said forcefully. It was Sano's turn to become confused.  
"That name sounds familiar," Sano said to himself. "But where have I heard it?"  
"If she wasn't an imperialist, then was she part of the Shinsengumi?" Yahiko asked curiously. Her name didn't mean a thing to him.  
"No," Kenshin answered.  
"Then how do you know her?" Yahiko asked. Kenshin didn't answer.  
"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble," Yashi said softly. "I had no idea you would be here, Kenshin Himura. I will be leaving now."  
"No," Kenshin said, surprising everyone, except for Yashi.  
"Why not, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.  
"Yashi-dono had been traveling for a long time," Kenshin answered, looking at Yashi instead of Kaoru. "I think it would be only fair to let her stay the night and rest."  
"All right," Kaoru said. "But she better not steal anything, or kill any one."  
"I won't," Yashi promised. "Yashi-dono, huh, well thank you Himura- san for your kindness. I shall stay tonight and leave tomorrow morning."  
"I'll show you to your room," Kaoru said. The two walked away. * Well, where will this lead? Stay one night? Ha! No one stays just one night at the Kaimya dojo! Please review! 


	4. A Moonlight Talk

Disclaimer: Snow's falling, trucks are plowing, and I'm sittin' watchin' t.v. Something comes on, Rurouni Kenshin I see, and guess what people, I don't own it, oh me. * Night fell on the dojo. Stars twinkled merrily above, not concerning themselves with the troubles below them. Yashi slid the door open, stepping silently out into the cool outside. The wind greeted her, blowing through her hair, feeling more like an old friend then anything else. Even when all humans had failed her, Yashi could count on it to soothe her during her hardest moments. Like now when Kenshin Himura's presence made death seem looming closer and closer, tantalizing her, calling to her.  
"Could sleep?" Yashi turned to face Kenshin. He looked handsome with just the moonlight spilling over him, a mysterious side intriguing Yashi's eyes.  
"No," She said, looking back up at the sky. Kenshin walked over to her. They stood there, thinking their own thoughts, neither worried that the other would be offended by the silence.  
The wind blew again as if to say it didn't approve of Kenshin's presence. Yashi shivered, slightly chilled by the wind's ferocity.  
"You should really be inside, that you should," Kenshin said, lacking any force or concern in his words.  
"Why didn't you tell them?" Yashi asked, her voice a mixture of bitterness and sadness.  
"They didn't need to know," Kenshin said quietly.  
"They didn't need to know or you were afraid that if you told them what part I played in the revolution they would also find out that you were supposed to kill me?"  
"Honestly I don't know," Kenshin replied. A cloud passed over the moon and for a moment they were in darkness. Then the cloud moved and once again they were bathed in moonlight.  
"Why didn't you kill me?" Yashi asked, more to herself then to Kenshin, her eyes darkening. "Why didn't I die that night?" When she turned to look at Kenshin he was already gone.  
"Why?" She whispered one last time. *  
"That's it!" Kaoru cried as she suddenly sat up in her room. In the room down the hall, Sano did the same. * Ooh, what did Sano and Kaoru finally remember? And why didn't Kenshin kill Yashi? Find out.  
Thank you for any reviews I get and I'll try and post up the next chapter in a day or two. 


End file.
